


番外（the first）

by LibertyU



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyU/pseuds/LibertyU





	番外（the first）

许定滇在清晨醒过来，敏锐地查觉到了床上不属于自己的体温。  
“回来了?”他声音沙哑，转过身看着易尘。  
易尘眼神清明，侧躺着，双手抱在胸前，就这么直勾勾地看着许定滇，不知道看了多久。  
许定滇的感冒还没痊愈，见人不说话便想翻过身继续睡，易尘按住了他。他睡眼朦胧地看着那人，易尘这才开了金口:“我反复想了很久，还是觉得你在电话里说的那些话充满暗示意味。”  
“什么话？”  
易尘贴得太紧，面对着面喘口气也会喷在对方脸上，许定滇不自在地向后退，一边说着一边想把被子扯过来把两人的呼吸隔开。  
“你为什么让我早点回来，你是不是在暗示什么?”易尘语气严肃得好像在谈论哲学问题，“明明定好的行程就是三天，你不是知道的吗?”  
许定滇被这问题难住，他就是随口一说，他怎么会知道他为什么要说?  
“这就是暗示吧？”易尘一字一句地说，“你也跟我一样迫不及待了对不对？”  
“什么暗示？我，我不知道你在说什么。”  
“你在逃避。”易尘挑眉，“你的耳朵红了，我看得很清楚。”  
许定滇恼羞成怒:“你才逃避，你不如先说清楚为什么现在就回来了啊！”  
“这个问题你在睁眼的时候就该问，可是那时候你却说‘回来了'，宝贝啊，你太可爱了......”  
“闭嘴闭嘴。”  
敌人太强，许定滇招架不住，采取消极措施应战，他捂住自己的耳朵闭着眼睛大喊，试图用自己的声音把易尘那些话盖住。  
“哈哈。”  
易尘笑了，笑声开朗得令许定滇惊讶，他诧异的看过去，却被那人按住脑袋搂进了怀里。  
“我好开心，真的很开心。”  
场面十分温馨感人，如果易尘的手没有伸进自己衣服里的话，许定滇是想再多抱一下的，可惜腰部的被人来回抚摸的感觉太过强烈，虽然隔着衣服，但某只大型犬过高的手掌温度让人无法忽视。  
谁能想到有的人脸上笑的明朗，像个光辉圣洁的天使，手却无比自然地在做着猥琐的事。  
“把手拿开。”  
原本就不是真的反感，许定滇的拒绝也不怎么强硬，身体甚至十分诚实的放软，嘴里的话更显得是在欲迎还拒。  
易尘居然真的拿开了手，乖的令许定滇毫无心理准备。迎着许定滇错愕的眼神，那双发烫的手捧住了他的脸。  
“记不记得我说过的话?”  
易尘的手在许定滇脸上也不安分，拨开额前的头发之后依次划过眉峰睫毛，仔细扫过他的轮廓，最后停在嘴唇之上。

他用拇指摩挲许定滇微张的口，这一幕很熟悉，不过这一次易尘要大胆很多，手指放肆地伸进嘴里。许定滇的反应也出人意料，他含住了那根手指。  
易尘没有特别的反应，只是脸上笑容消失了，眼神也幽暗了几分。  
“我一直在等你做好准备，多久都没关系。”  
许定滇抬手揉乱了他的头发。  
易尘接着又说：“我现在要开始吻你，你可以选择闭上眼睛，当然如果你愿意，也可以选择不。”  
“等一下。”许定滇煞风景地叫了暂停，“我好像还在发烧。”  
“不要紧，出汗之后会好得更快，不要怪你的男朋友不够体贴，我已经等不了了。”

从相遇相识再到确定心意，好像并没有过了很长时间，但这一刻到来时才感觉其实等待已久了。不是可惜，就是有些感叹，那些时光里发生的种种，清晰的模糊的都已成为过去，漂泊的船终于靠港。  
许定滇闭上了眼睛。  
易尘的睫毛轻轻扫过他的鼻梁，他不由自主地屏住呼吸，下唇被轻咬上唇被舔舐，随之而来的是深入的舌头，慢慢舔过口齿，许定滇鼻间顿时充满了另一个人的气息。  
易尘的嘴里还残留着牙膏的薄荷味，许定滇渐渐被这味道迷惑，忍不住做出回应。  
单方面的入侵立刻变成了舌尖与舌尖的嬉戏，许定滇后脑勺被紧紧按住，原本轻柔的吻也开始变了味，舌尖被强硬地卷到另一个人的嘴里，被那人重重品尝着吮吸着，许定滇像一只待宰的羊，无力的任易尘为所欲为。  
许定滇开始呼吸困难，心跳越来越快身体也越来越热，他忍不住睁开了眼。易尘表情专注吻得认真，只有从微微颤抖的睫毛能读到他的情绪，一种难以言喻的感觉，直接点说，许定滇被这样的易尘迷到了。  
“这种时候也能分心?”  
易尘暂时放过了许定滇的唇舌，嘴角因为亲得太过投入流下的口水也被他当成美味一样的舔去，然后许定滇的下巴被不轻不重的咬一口，他却在这时不怕死地笑出声。  
“这么开心?”易尘眼睛眯起，“希望你过一会儿还能笑得出来。”  
“感觉很复杂。”许定滇说，“之前一直不敢表明，一是觉得你不会喜欢我，还因为觉得你值得更好的，现在......想想我就觉得自己很可笑，如果早一点说出来就好了。”  
“账以后再算，我要先教训你。”易尘起身压上许定滇宣告自己的主导地位，两手撑在许定滇耳侧，居高临下地看着他。  
“这是教训吗？”  
许定滇随意地问，手轻抚上易尘的左胸口，胸腔里藏着的那颗心跳的很快。  
“明显不是。”

又是铺天盖地的吻，易尘的手开始四处点火，直接用行动证明自己要索取更多的决心，再次探到许定滇的腰际，他不再满足于隔着衣物的触碰，手掌直接钻进许定滇宽大的睡衣里。  
腰上一烫，许定滇控制不住的发颤，紧接着胸前传来陌生的刺激，在他的默许之下，衣服被那人用蛮力扯开了，发烫的身体骤然接触空气，乳尖在这刺激下微微挺立。身体像不受控制一般向上弹起，不自主地把胸口往易尘口里送。  
“你这里好像很敏感。”  
易尘此刻的声音性感得要命，许定滇本来就发烫的脸又热了几分。  
衣物很快褪去，被胡乱扔下床，床上的两人皮肤上都覆了一层薄汗。胸前已被吸得红肿，易尘的牙没收住不小心咬了一下，许定滇身体狠狠颤抖，易尘立马放开了他。  
“痛吗？”他问他。  
看着涨大挺立的乳尖，他又羞又急，闭着眼答非所问:“你真是个坏蛋。”  
“坏蛋好爱你。”  
两人无声地在空气中交换了一个甜蜜的吻。  
“你知道要怎么做？”许定滇问。  
“要润滑吧。”  
“那你有准备吗？”  
“没有......”易尘有点郁闷但是却不想就这么放弃，“不然我帮你舔舔，舔软了就能进去了吧？”  
“不要！”许定滇被他吓到，连忙大声阻止，然后不好意思地指向床头柜，小声地说:“东西在里面。”  
“我帮你舔不是很正常吗？有什么好害羞的，你看你都准备这么齐全，还有什么放不开的?”易尘一边拿东西一边还不忘撩拨，“我其实蛮很想你帮我含。”  
“想得美！”许定滇把人拒绝了之后又小声说，“下次......”  
“好，下次。”  
易尘笑着把枕头垫在了许定滇的腰下，用膝盖分开了他两条笔直修长的腿。  
“紧张吗？”  
跪在他两腿之间的人一边摸着他的私处一边懒洋洋地问他，许定滇羞得不愿意不搭话。  
沾满了水性液体的手指这一次迫不及待地进入了禁区，不过一进去就受到了阻力。  
“放松。”易尘轻声哄他。  
“说的容易，我不会啊。”  
易尘又在笑:“深呼吸，不要用力。”  
他细长的手指慢慢深入，内壁湿润而绵软，吸附着手指的触觉十分美妙。  
“真的好烫啊。”易尘在感叹，“烫得好舒服”。  
许定滇呼吸紊乱，随着那根捣乱的手指，身体被欲望折磨得颤抖，当戳到某一点时，许定滇忍不住叫出了声。  
易尘满意地看着这一切，耐着性子继续扩张，手指加到第三根时，他突然停了下来，居高临下地看着自己陷入情欲之中的男朋友。  
“动，动啊。”许定滇难耐的摆动着腰肢。  
易尘忍不住咬了一口他诱人的锁骨，坏笑着说:“你喘的真好听，我都听硬了。”  
“你话太多了！”许定滇嗔怒，他没想到这个人在床上会有那么多骚话。  
“那我不说了。”直接来做。  
一条腿被抬起放在那人肩头，下面大片暴露让许定滇有些不安，但很快被易尘安抚，他顺着修长笔直的腿，不断地在许定滇身上烙下痕迹，最后虔诚地吻上了他的脚背。  
许定滇突然有些难过，易尘这样的姿态让他觉得有点想哭。  
但易尘没有让许定滇这样可笑的情绪存在太久，他很快回到了自己作为支配者的位置，他拉过许定滇的手引导着他握上自己滚烫的欲望。  
“准备好了吗？”  
许定滇哼哼着没说话，易尘凑过去吻他。  
“趴好，塌腰，屁股翘起来。”  
灼热缓缓进入身体，因为充分的润滑和扩张许定滇没有感觉到太多不适，只是有些胀，身体被撑开的感觉有些陌生。易尘没有给他太多时间让他好好感觉，进入的瞬间大力的冲撞接随之而来。  
“你，你慢......点。”许定滇声音被撞得零碎，易尘大概之前一直在压抑，所有的欲望在进入许定滇身体的那一刻爆发了，他变得不发一言，专心地急切地攻城略地。  
许定滇不会发出甜腻地叫喊，他陷入情欲之中的时候喉咙里会不自觉地呻吟，小声却要命的性感，那是他最真实的反应，也是对在他身上开疆拓土的人最好的肯定。  
“嗯......”  
许定滇微微转头，易尘马上弯下腰吻住他，那人亲得温柔缱绻，下身却在更狠地深入，不给人喘息的动作快把许定滇逼疯。  
“你慢......慢点！”许定滇用尽全力，着急地想表达着自己。  
易尘整个人覆上去搂住许定滇，胸膛贴着背脊，他把许定滇的耳朵含住，舌头在耳廓不安分的搅动，许定滇又是一阵颤抖。  
“对不起，对不起，对不起。”易尘在他耳边呢喃，“但是我忍不住，真的停不下来。”  
许定滇偏过头去吻他，接吻的间隙终于找到机会说出自己想说的话:“慢一点，你可以更深一点。”  
易尘看着许定滇的眼睛瞬间变红，本来就是出笼的野兽，这一刻彻底狂化，他一只手用力地捂住了许定滇的嘴:“好了，你不要再说话了。”  
许定滇如愿以偿地感受到了易尘更快，更狠，更深地疼爱。

易尘醒来的时候房间里很暗，他以为那一通胡闹直接闹到了晚上，看了一眼时间才发现只是下午。  
浓墨一般的云让天变得很黑，外面正在下大雨，房间里又湿又热。  
许定滇背对着他睡的正香，好像完全听不到窗外的电闪雷鸣，整个背露在外面，上面全是刚才留下的痕迹。  
几个小时之前，房间里比现在还要热，许定滇背对着他跪在床上，形状优美的蝴蝶骨像是一双展开的翅膀，他从后面进去，那翅膀就会跟节奏微微起伏，好像随时就能飞起来。

易尘忍不住在某颗草莓上又亲了一口，原本就鲜艳的颜色愈发深了，被亲的人动了动，幽幽醒了过来。  
“几点了？”许定滇问。  
易尘给他递了一杯水：“再躺一会儿，晚饭我们出去吃？”  
喝完水的某人趴回床上，充满怨气地说：“你做晚饭！腰好酸，我不想起来了......”  
易尘说着好，一边卷着被子滚过去搂着许定滇“嘿嘿嘿”地傻笑。  
“事后一根烟，快活似神仙。”易尘说，“哎，可惜我不抽烟，要不我给你点一根？”  
许定滇趴在枕头上，无语地看着他。  
易尘处在身心餍足的幸福之中，没人理他也自己说得开心：  
“不想上班了，我想天天过这种神仙一样的生活。”  
“我们去海边买个房子吧，白天去海边冲浪，晚上可以在家里浪。”  
“但是山上好像也不错，清闲自在，还方便看日出。”  
当易尘提到要养宠物的时候，昏昏欲睡的许定滇突然来了精神:“我想养条狗，两条也行。”  
他眨巴着大眼睛，明明不需要征求意见，说话却无意识的加入了请求的语气，看起来可怜兮兮的。  
易尘被他萌到了，知道他很喜欢狗还假装强硬地说：“不行。”  
“为什么？你不喜欢狗？”  
“那倒不是。”易尘说，“你可以养猫。”  
许定滇微微嘟着嘴：“猫也不错，可是我更喜欢狗，为什么不能养狗？”  
“你已经有狗了啊。”易尘指着自己，“我难道不是你最爱的狗吗？”  
许定滇翻过身，彻底不理人了。

易尘的手机突然响了，是顾居安发来消息让他们明天去吃饭，说危然父母给他们寄了好多红肠，又说之前打他们俩人的电话都没人接。  
他记得好像是听见过电话铃声，但那会儿两人都忙着呢，哪有空接电话？这些话当然不能就这么说出来，易尘随便找了个借口，然后跟顾居安说明天下午过去。  
退出跟顾居安的聊天界面，微信列表里置顶的那个人头像是一张蜘蛛网。  
易尘轻轻推了推旁边的那个人：“我还有一件事不明白。”  
许定滇没转过来，看起来不是太想理他。  
“你的头像为什么是蜘蛛网？”  
“......为什么突然问这个？”  
“好奇嘛，这个蜘蛛网哪里特别了，你好像用了很久都没换？”  
“......没什么特别的。”  
易尘不相信，而且许定滇的样子也不像是什么都没有的样子,他伸手去挠他，一边挠一边逼问当事人。  
许定滇很怕痒，没几下就软下来连连求饶。  
“哈哈，停，快停下，我笑不动了。”他躲闪着，“腰真的很酸啊！”  
易尘没再折腾他，帮他揉着腰，用眼神示意他快说。  
“我本来不想说的，说出来显得我很蠢的。”许定滇忸怩着说，“那时候跟你不太亲，想方设法要跟你有点联系，但又不想弄得太明显，万一被你发现......”  
易尘很好奇：“蜘蛛网跟我有关系吗？”  
许定滇眼一闭心一横，直接说出了真相：“就是，淋过雨的蛛网上一尘不染啊。”  
一尘不染？易尘皱着眉头琢磨着，但他很快就豁然开朗，“一尘”和“易尘”，原来这么个意思。  
“哇，你这样怪让人感动的。”  
易尘的体型要比许定滇大一圈，此刻他却把自己缩在许定滇怀里，听着对方跟自己频率相同的心跳。  
“怎么办，今天不想给你起床了。”


End file.
